A ascensão de Silvermoon
by Ashir Windrunner
Summary: A história de Ashir e Kethlam, elfos sobreviventes dos Highbourne futuramente os High Elves conta a sua trajetória desde a War of Ancients até o ataque da Arthas. Mas os Highbourne não são mortais? Veja e descubra...
1. Chapter 1

A ascensão de Silvermoon

A História de Ashir e Kethlam

Capitulo 1- Há muito tempo...

Essa história começa a muito tempo, antes mesmo dos orcs habitarem essas terras...

Dez mil anos antes da denominada terceira guerra, havia uma terra gigante chamado Kalimdor , o super continente, e nele habitavam os elfos da noite.

Esses elfos possuíam uma fonte mágica muito poderosa, A Fonte da Eternidade, e o uso indevido dessa grande quantidade de magia chamou a atenção Da Legião Flamejante, que era um grupo que roubava magia dos planetas e os destruía.

Os elfos da noite que cuidavam dessa fonte, e os que também utilizaram esse recurso irresponsavelmente eram os Quel'dorei, os bem nascidos.

Como eles se perderam, ou como essa guerra começa não cabe a essa história contar, mas ela começa na fuga dos Quel'dorei, após a explosão da Fonte da Eternidade,destruída pela Legião Flamejante , que dividiu o grande continente em dois.

Confusos e desorientados, os Quel'dorei restantes se reuniram no porto improvisado para a fuga deles.

E eles partiram, ao meio de choros de seus amigos e até familiares, fugindo daquela terra de dor e desolação, procurando uma nova fonte energética para se alimentarem.

A luta contra a maré do novo e recém formado oceano fora difícil, mas após muito esforço e um mês de viagem eles chegaram ao novo continente, mas novas terras onde habitariam por incontáveis anos...

Próximo capítulo chegando \o/


	2. Da vinda dos Elfos

Da vinda dos elfos

Os barcos dos elfos fugitivos atracaram na costa norte daquele local desconhecido, enquanto os poucos elfos fugitivos desembarcavam suas coisas, batedores foram mandados para explorar a área, Ashir e Sylvanas, os irmãos windrunner, foram.

Após duas horas, Os irmãos windrunner encontraram um grande castelo, feito de pedras longe, com suas visões élficas, viam guerreiros treinado suas habilidades .Se voltaram pelo caminho de que vieram, não querendo chamar a atenção de nenhuma criatura, nem querendo dar a notícia da presença dos habitantes recém chegados que agora habitavam aquelas terras.

Voltando pelas florestas os dois elfos se depararam com uma grande surpresa: Kethlam, a mestra do desaparecimento, havia uma mensagem para os dois.

- Conseguimos montar e nos estabelecer há pouco tempo, e mandaram-me para achá-los.O que aconteceu? Porque a demora?

-Acho que fomos longe demais em nossas buscas – Explica Sylvanas – Achamos construções de pedra, e seres de pele mais clara do que a nossa treinando com espadas. Não nos aproximamos mais por temer ações hostis.

- Sim, e notei também que as armas não eram superiores a nossa, parecem não dominar metais como nós dominamos- Completa Ashir

-Entendo vamos voltar e contar ao chefe Sunstrider.

Chegando à base recém estabelecida, Ashir e sua irmã foram diretamente as novas notícias ao líder dos Quel'Dorei :

- Fizeram corretamente em não chamar a atenção. Não os conhecemos, e portanto não são de confiança. Se nos misturarmos é capaz de que nossa raça desapareça por completo- Diz Dath'Remar Sunstrider, o novo chefe daqueles elfos.

-Agradeço a cordialidade, caro líder- Disse Sylvanas - Acho que, se nossas buscas foram corretas, poderemos viver em paz aqui por algum tempo – E dizendo isso, curvou-se ao novo comandante e saiu

Ashir saiu junto com ela, e logo que se retiraram perguntou à sua irmã :

- Fomos bem não? Acha que fizemos direito?- Disse Ashir empolgado

-Calma meu irmão! Ele gostou de nosso trabalho, e disse em particular que você foi bem pela primeira vez – Sylvanas agradece Ashir- Mas agora vamos, pois temos uma casa pra reconstruir.

Segundo capítulo postado \o e o terceiro já está pronto. Essa história não tem capítulos muito longos para não cansar o leitor, mas a próxima que virá terá uma quantidade boa de paginas xD

Obrigado por vir \o/ até a próxima! \o


End file.
